Secretitos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Unidos por el quidditch y "El Profeta", Rita Skeeter y Ludo Bagman se enredarán en un juego de secretos y mentiras cuyo final se presenta ciertamente incierto. Dedicado a Odisea.
1. El ojeador

**SECRETITOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia está dedicada a __**Odisea**__, quien pidió un Rita/Ludo en el foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y a mí me pareció divertido escribírselo. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**1**

**EL OJEADOR**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Año 1968.**_

—¡Es increíble! ¡Maravilloso! Ese chico tiene un espléndido futuro. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vi algo parecido. Hablaré con el presidente del club ahora mismo. Lo mantendremos vigilado hasta que sea mayor de edad y, si sigue jugando como hasta ahora, no dejaremos que se nos escape. ¡Es un genio!

Oculta bajo las gradas del campo de quidditch, Rita Skeeter escuchaba con atención las palabras de Cleveland Stainthorpe, el ojeador que los directivos de las Avispas de Wimbourne habían enviado para presenciar el último partido entre los equipos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. En ocasiones ocurría que los clubes profesionales se interesaban por los nuevos talentos que destacaban dentro de los terrenos del mismísimo Hogwarts y Rita suponía que Stainthorpe había visitado el castillo para ver a Ludovic Bagman, el flamante golpeador estrella de Gryffindor.

A decir verdad, Rita nunca se había fijado en el chico. Bagman era un mocoso de tercer año y no recordaba haber intercambiado una palabra con él jamás. Únicamente destacaba porque era muy alto y fuerte para su edad. Por lo demás, tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y la cara llena de granos. Un chiquillo de lo más insulso en su humilde opinión, aunque a partir de ese día tendría que empezar a prestarle más atención si finalmente estaban interesados por él en el seno de las Avispas de Wimbourne. Rita podría ser una novata inexperta en el mundillo del periodismo, pero sabía distinguir una exclusiva cuando la tenía frente a sus ojos.

La joven Rita decidió que quería ser periodista cuando tenía cinco años y leyó por primera vez El Profeta. Recordaba que había sido un artículo sobre la escandalosa boda de una bruja de sangrepura con un sangresucia y que se había sentido hipnotizada por la forma de escribir del reportero. Desde entonces, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba, expresaba a gritos su férrea voluntad y, una vez en Hogwarts, consiguió convencer a los cuatro jefes de casa de la conveniencia de que el colegio contara con su propio periódico.

La Gaceta de Hogwarts pretendía ser un boletín informativo serio, veraz y objetivo. Obviamente, Rita era su directora, aunque en numerosas ocasiones se había tenido que enfrentar a la censura de la profesora McGonagall, la encargada de asegurarse de que el asunto no se les iba de las manos. Rita acostumbraba a protestar cada vez que se le impedía publicar algo que ella consideraba de interés y que McGonagall tachaba de sensacionalista. Por norma general, dichas protestas caían en saco roto, pero con el tiempo Rita había aprendido a bregar con ello. Se había rodeado de un grupito muy eficiente de estudiantes tan apasionados como ella e incluso tenía un fotógrafo oficial al que todos llamaban Bozo a pesar de que su nombre real era Boaz Salomon. Juntos llevaban a cabo una labor que a Rita le parecía más que aceptable. Pese a las zancadillas de McGonagall, la joven estudiante estaba muy satisfecha con su trabajo.

Procuró ocultarse un poco mejor cuando Stainthorpe y su compañero, un tipo al que Rita no había logrado reconocer, se pusieron en pie y se dispusieron a abandonar las gradas con discreción. El partido terminó con victoria para Ravenclaw, pero Bagman una vez más había destacado en las labores defensivas.

—Es muy joven todavía. Tiene trece años, ¿verdad? —Aunque Stainthorpe había hecho una pregunta, no dio tiempo a su compañero para que respondiera—. Sí, creo recordar que eso ponía en su ficha. ¡Trece años! ¡Y fíjate lo alto que es! Aún tiene que terminar de desarrollarse y me jugaría el cuello a que tendrá el físico perfecto para la posición de golpeador. ¡Y cómo golpea, Merlín bendito! No sólo está extraordinariamente fuerte para la edad que tiene, sino que demuestra una puntería que ya quisieran algunos profesionales. Francamente, amigo, estoy entusiasmado. ¡Entusiasmado! —Rita sonrió y ya se imaginó la cara que pondrían sus compañeros de estudios cuando vieran la noticia publicada en La Gaceta del día siguiente—. Despidámonos de la profesora McGonagall y regresemos a las oficinas cuanto antes. La directiva tiene que saber esto lo antes posible.

Los dos hombres dieron unos cuantos pasos y Rita dejó de escucharles. Le hubiera gustado saber qué le decían a la profesora McGonagall mientras se despedían de ella, pero no creyó conveniente seguirles. Era un poco arriesgado moverse entre el entramado del graderío y, además, si la profesora la descubría le echaría una buena bronca. Por algún motivo que Rita no alcanzaba a comprender, McGonagall afirmaba que obtener información por medio del espionaje no estaba nada bien. ¿Cómo pretendía? ¿Preguntando directamente? Rita sabía por experiencia que una entrevista cara a cara nunca daba los mismos resultados que escuchar conversaciones de forma clandestina.

Cuando los alrededores se despejaron un poco, Rita Skeeter salió de su escondrijo y sonrió con suficiencia. Tenía material suficiente para realizar un buen artículo, aunque acababa de ocurrírsele una idea genial. Necesitaba el testimonio de Ludo Bagman. Pensaba soltarle el bombazo así, de sopetón, para pillarle por sorpresa y poder observar detenidamente su primera impresión. Sonriendo, se colocó la túnica correctamente, se aseguró de que los bucles dorados de su cabello lucían perfectos y caminó con decisión en dirección a los vestuarios del campo de quidditch. Confiaba en que los jugadores siguieran allí. En el caso de los chicos de Gryffindor, lamentando la derrota.

Sus taconazos resonaban en los pasillos. Cuando la veían con ellos, los profesores insistían en que se los quitara y se pusiera un calzado más propio de una estudiante. A Rita no le gustaba un pelo que eso ocurriera porque sus zapatos de tacón la ayudaban a sentirse más femenina y poderosa, como si estuviera un escalón por encima del resto de chicas de la escuela. ¡Oh, sí! Estaba claro que ella ya era toda una mujer, pero no podía decir lo mismo de ese atajo de mocosas pegadas a sus libros de texto.

Apartando de su cabeza asuntos que en ese momento no requerían de su atención, Rita se concentró en los motivos que la arrastraron hasta el vestuario. Sin pensárselo dos veces, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y entró sin esperar a que nadie le diera permiso y llegó a la conclusión de que ese sitio era, cuanto menos, interesante. Las taquillas tenían pinta de ser viejas y estaban decoradas al gusto de sus respectivos propietarios. Había dos puertas laterales, una que daba a la ducha de los chicos y otra a la de las chicas, y una gran bancada central de madera.

El capitán de Gryffindor estaba sentado allí, atándose los cordones y con el pelo chorreando agua. A Rita siempre le había parecido un tipo mal encarado y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la miró y se puso en pie de un salto. Parecía seriamente disgustado y Rita le dedicó una sonrisita que pretendía ser encantadora aunque en realidad no lo era.

—¡Skeeter! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Lárgate!

—Tranquilo, campeón. Sólo he venido a hablar con Bagman —El chico abrió la boca, aparentemente demasiado sorprendido por sus palabras como para ser capaz de reaccionar. Rita le palmeó suavemente el brazo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El pequeño gigantón no estaba por ninguna parte—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Se ha ido ya?

—Está en la ducha —Una vez recuperado de la impresión, el capitán agarró a Rita por el brazo y quiso sacarla del vestuario—. No sé para qué lo quieres, pero tendrás que esperarlo fuera.

—¡Vaya, Powell! ¿Qué ha sido de la caballerosidad de Gryffindor? —El chico le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento.

—He dicho que te largues, Skeeter. Ahora.

—¡Vale, vale! Esperaré fuera, pero tampoco hace falta que me agarres —Rita se desprendió de la mano con un movimiento brusco y elegante al mismo tiempo—. Si me disculpas, encontraré la salida yo sola.

No le hizo mucha gracia tener que salir del vestuario de esa forma tan poco digna, pero no quería cabrear a Powell. También estaba en su último curso y compartía unas cuantas clases con él, así que era plenamente consciente de que el chico no destacaba precisamente por ser paciente. Le hubiera gustado poder escuchar cómo los Gryffindor se quejaban por la derrota y había confiado en que, tal vez, acusara a los Ravenclaw de hacer trampas, pero no le dieron la oportunidad. Una buena periodista siempre podía generar polémica si utilizaba las palabras correctas a la hora de elaborar sus artículos. Y Rita adoraba la polémica. Eso se notaba en La Gaceta. Pese a la censura de McGonagall, como se recordaba constantemente.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, la puerta del vestuario se abrió y Bagman salió acompañado por Powell, que tenía pinta de seguir cabreado. Rita fue al encuentro del niño y se sorprendió cuando Powell expresó sus intenciones.

—Los miembros del equipo hemos decidido que si quieres hablar con Ludo, yo tendré que estar presente en todo momento.

Rita parpadeó con incredulidad. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que has oído, Skeeter. No sé qué pretendes, pero no nos fiamos de ti y no vamos a dejar que metas a Ludo en líos. Es nuestro buscador y lo necesitamos.

Aunque era muy alto, Ludovic Bagman seguía siendo un crío de trece años que se limitó a darle la razón a Powell. Genial. Ese encuentro no estaba saliendo tal y como ella esperaba y eso le ocasionó un gran disgusto. Cuando planeaba algo, le gustaba que todo saliera bien. Odiaba los imprevistos.

—¿Qué pensáis que puedo hacerle al pequeño Bagman? Estás siendo absurdo, Powell.

—Las condiciones son las que son. Las tomas o las dejas.

Rita se mordió el labio inferior. Ciertamente tenía suficiente material para dejar boquiabierto a medio Hogwarts, pero seguía pensando que observar la primera reacción de Bagman sería interesante. Así pues, suspiró profundamente y echó mano de su nueva y reluciente vuelapluma. Su padre se la había regalado ese verano y era de las mejores del mercado.

—Muy bien, como queráis. Aunque no entiendo porqué acusan a los Slytherin de ser unos paranoicos. Miraos vosotros.

—Desembucha de una vez, Skeeter. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿En serio? —Rita habló con un tono fingidamente inocente—. ¿Vais a ir a alguna fiesta? ¡Ay, no! Si habéis perdido. No hay nada que celebrar. Pobrecitos.

Los dos Gryffindor la miraron de mala manera y Rita se dijo que no debía andarse con tonterías o se enfadarían y la dejarían con un palmo de narices. Así pues, después de convencerles de regresar al vestuario para poder hacer la entrevista cómodamente, se preparó para plantearle el tema a Bagman. El resto de miembros del equipo ya no estaban por allí, pero Powell no necesitaba de nadie más para resultar intimidante.

—Muy bien, Ludo —Rita sonrió al chiquillo, que alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. Te llamas así, ¿verdad?

—Prefiero que me llames Bagman.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Por qué?

—Porque sólo mis amigos me llaman Ludo.

Por su forma de hablar, Rita llegó a la conclusión de que ese brujillo no era precisamente un lumbrera. Sonrió con condescendencia y le puso una mano en la rodilla.

—Por supuesto. Lo que pasa es que creo que a partir de ahora sí que vamos a ser buenos amigos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque me he enterado de algo muy importante para ti. Algo que hará que te sientas agradecido el resto de tu vida.

Rita sabía cómo hablar para ganarse la atención de su interlocutor. Si dicho interlocutor era un niño gigantón un poco cerril, el éxito estaba asegurado. Era evidente que se moría de ganas por saber de qué estaba hablando, pero fue Powell el que intervino justo en ese momento.

—¿De qué te has enterado?

Rita se movió lentamente para encarar al capitán. Powell, que estaba de pie junto a Bagman, parecía tan intrigado como el más pequeño.

—Me vas a perdonar, Powell, pero estoy hablando con Ludo. Si no me queda más remedio, soy capaz de tolerar tu presencia, pero no quiero que vuelvas a interrumpir nuestra conversación.

El chico enmudeció. Rita hizo un gesto amable que le invitaba a no intervenir más y se concentró nuevamente en Bagman. Nadie podía negarle que era maravilloso subido sobre una escoba, lo que no dejaba de ser una suerte porque no parecía tener talento para nada más.

—¿Sabes que Cleveland Stainthorpe ha venido a ver el partido de hoy?

—¿Quién?

Idiota. Aspiraba a ser jugador de quidditch profesional y ni siquiera conocía el nombre de unos de los personajes destacados del mundillo.

—¿Stainthorpe? —La voz de Powell sonó muy aguda—. ¡Imposible!

—Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Y también he tenido ocasión de escucharle.

—Pero es…

—¡Eh, Powell! ¿Qué acabamos de decir sobre que te quedes callado?

El chico se puso un poco rojo y se pasó las manos por la cara como si no diera crédito. Y Bagman seguía sin enterarse de nada.

—¿Quién es ese Stainthorpe?

—¡Oh, Ludo! No me digas que no has oído hablar de él —El chico negó con la cabeza—. Cleveland Stainthorpe es uno de los ojeadores más importantes de la Liga Nacional de Quidditch. Trabaja para las Avispas de Wimbourne y todo lo que toca lo convierte en oro. Si te ve jugar y le gustas, es capaz de transformarte en una estrella.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente.

—¿Y sabes si ha venido a ver a alguien?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Bagman se tomó unos cuantos segundos para pensárselo y al final se puso blanco y pareció a punto de desmayarse o vomitar. ¡Oh, sí! Una reacción como ésa era justo lo que Rita necesitaba para culminar con éxito su artículo.

—¿A mí? ¿Ha venido a verme a mí?

—Y le has causado una grata impresión.

—¿En serio?

—Ha dicho que eres espectacular.

La palidez de Bagman aumentó un poco y entonces se puso totalmente rojo. Rita le echó un vistazo a Powell, que estaba tan alucinado como su compañero de equipo, y se aseguró de que la vuelapluma hacía las anotaciones adecuadas.

—Quiero que sepas que lo que te estoy diciendo es un secreto. El señor Stainthorpe lo comentó confidencialmente con su compañero. Según parece, ahora mismo se disponían a hablar con el mismísimo presidente de las Avispas de Wimbourne.

—¡Oh!

En esa ocasión, la emoción fue demasiado para Bagman. Se llevó las manos a la barriga como si le doliera y se quedó muy quieto unos instantes, hasta que se puso en pie y miró a Powell. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, resollaba y seguía rojo.

—¿Has oído? ¡Puede que me quieran en las Avispas!

—Es demasiado pronto para afirmar eso, Ludo —Dijo Rita con su voz tranquila de antes—. También han dicho que eres muy joven y que necesitas pulirte.

—De todas formas es… ¡Genial! —Ludo se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo y terminó por darle un abrazo a Powell—. ¡ES ALUCINANTE! Voy a decírselo a mis padres y a Otto ahora mismo.

Se dispuso a salir corriendo del vestuario, pero Rita le detuvo con un enérgico movimiento.

—Ya te he dicho que es confidencial. No puedes decírselo a nadie.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que la información ha llegado a mis oídos de forma indirecta.

Ludo se quedó pensativo y después pareció hacerle un reproche. ¡A ella!

—¡Has espiado al señor Stainthorpe!

—Bueno, más o menos.

Ludo la observó fijamente unos instantes y después se decidió a buscar el apoyo de Powell. Sí, grandote y genial sobre la escoba, pero inseguro y estúpido como un niño.

—¿Qué va a pasar si se enteran de lo que ha hecho? ¿Podría estropearse todo?

—No lo sé, Ludo. Tal vez sea mejor hacerle caso a Skeeter.

—Por supuesto que sí —La chica agitó la varita y recogió todo su instrumental. Su labor allí ya había terminado y tenía un montón de trabajo pendiente—. Si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se marchó con la sonrisa en la boca. Tal vez si Ludo tuviera razón y Stainthorpe podría mosquearse bastante si era consciente de que una chica de diecisiete años había escuchado una conversación privada, pero no le importó si la carrera de su compañero de Hogwarts terminaba antes de empezar. Tenía ocasión de escribir un artículo perfecto y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

* * *

_Según tengo entendido, Rita es unos cuatro años mayor que Ludo. Este primer capítulo sólo ha sido una toma de contacto con los personajes, pero a partir del siguiente probablemente haya más __**Ludita**__ (¿aceptamos pulpo?^^) La historia tendrá varios capítulos, aunque ahora mismo no sabría decir cuántos porque me conozco y las palabras siempre se multiplican, y cada uno tendrá lugar en un momento del tiempo determinado, así que sí, el fic estará compuesto por unas cuantas viñetas. Ya dije que no sé cuántas. Espero que sobre todo __**Odisea **__pueda disfrutar la historia porque ya sé lo mucho que le gusta el pairing y quiero que se sienta satisfecha. En cuanto a los demás, muchas gracias por leer y ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer para dejar vuestras impresiones^^. ¡ARRIBA EL __**LUDITA**__!_

_Besos y hasta pronto._


	2. El espía

**SECRETITOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**EL ESPÍA**

_**Ministerio de Magia, Londres. Año 1982**_

Aún estaba temblando. Ludovic Bagman acababa de ser declarado inocente por el Wizengamot y todavía tenía el susto metido en el cuerpo. Realmente no tenía nada que ocultar porque nunca había sabido ni una palabra de las actividades ilícitas de su otrora amigo Augustus Rookwood, pero por un instante había temido que nadie fuera a creerle. Sabía perfectamente que el señor Crouch era un tipo del todo inflexible y, aunque Rookwood también le había engañado a él, Ludo no las tuvo todas consigo hasta que el tribunal mágico en pleno le absolvió y le indicaron que podía irse a casa.

Aunque en circunstancias normales el hombre hubiera disfrutado enormemente de la atención de la prensa, ese día no le apetecía nada tener que enfrentarse a los periodistas. Había pasado unos días horribles y había solicitado permiso para utilizar la red flu del ministerio para volver a casa. La única condición era que tendría que esperar a que todo el mundo dejara sus puestos de trabajo y los pasillos del edificio se despejaran para poder largarse. Mientras tanto, los funcionarios públicos pusieron a su entera disposición una sala discreta y solitaria y Ludo se pasó allí sentado un buen puñado de horas, leyendo la prensa deportiva y ansiando el momento de incorporarse a la disciplina de las Avispas de Wimbourne. Se había perdido tres partidos de liga y necesitaba volver a volar.

Estaba tan absorto en la lectura que no escuchó como la puerta de la sala se abría y cerraba discretamente. Ni tan siquiera se percató del sonido de dos tacones de vértigo golpeteando rítmicamente contra el suelo. Sólo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo cuando escuchó una voz femenina junto a su oreja.

—Ya veo que estás muy tranquilo, Ludovic.

El hombre se puso en pie de un salto e instintivamente echó mano de la varita. Le llevó un par de segundo darse cuenta de que Rita Skeeter estaba frente a él, elegantemente vestida con un traje azul marino, con el pelo rizado cayéndole graciosamente sobre los hombros y haciendo gala de una delantera que ni su propio equipo de quidditch.

—¡Skeeter! —Exclamó. Esa mujer le había parecido muy sexy desde su etapa de estudiante, pero no terminaba de alegrarse de verla allí porque, entre otras cosas, Rita Skeeter era una periodista sin demasiados escrúpulos. Él seguía sin estar de humor para atender a la prensa—. ¡No puedes estar aquí!

—Sí, bueno —Rita se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él moviendo sinuosamente las caderas. Ludo, que nunca había podido resistirse demasiado bien a los encantos femeninos, empezó a sudar copiosamente. De hecho, y aunque pareciera increíble, sudó más que cuando estuvo sentado ante el Wizengamot—. En teoría debería estar con el resto de mis compañeros periodistas, perdiendo mi valioso tiempo en uno de esos sosísimos pasillos del Ministerio. No obstante, he pensado que si la exclusiva no viene a mí, yo iré a la exclusiva.

Eso era lo que mejor se le daba hacer. Tal vez Rita Skeeter no llevara muchos años dentro del periodismo profesional, pero no cabía duda de que era una de las mejores en lo suyo. Nadie sabía muy bien cómo se las ingeniaba, pero siempre conseguía hacerse con las mejores noticias. Posiblemente tendía a adornar demasiado la realidad, pero todo buen escritor necesitaba tomarse ciertas licencias artísticas, ¿cierto?

Aunque a Ludo le resultaba un tanto difícil dejar de admirar su trabajo y apartar los ojos de su sensual escote, se las apañó para alejarse un par de pasos de ella y expresar su voluntad con absoluta firmeza.

—No voy a hablar con la prensa.

—¿Por qué no? Yo podría hacerte la entrevista perfecta, ponerte en el punto de mira de toda la comunidad mágica —Rita, que se las había ingeniado para pegarse nuevamente a él, le puso una mano en el hombro. Ludo se estremeció ligeramente cuando los pulgares le acariciaron por encima de la ropa—. Tu historia narrada justo como se merece. Dramática y con final feliz. El pobre, atractivo y talentoso jugador de quidditch acusado injustamente de ser un espía de los mortífagos. Puedo hacer de ti una estrella aún más grande, Ludovic. La pregunta es, ¿estás preparado para serlo?

Ludo tragó saliva. Rita se había hecho la manicura recientemente y por un instante se imaginó cómo sería sentir esas uñas clavadas en su espalda. Por lo general no le avergonzaba reconocer que la mitad de sus pensamientos estaban relacionados con el sexo; era un hombre joven y un deportista de éxito y decenas de chicas estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por pasar una noche a su lado. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no fue agradable fantasear con Skeeter porque Rita estaba prohibida para cualquier hombre que tuviera dos dedos de frente.

—Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero este no es el momento adecuado. Estoy cansando y deseo irme a casa.

—¿De veras? Entonces, tal vez yo podría acompañarte.

Ludo apretó los puños. Aquello era demasiado. Rita Skeeter se le estaba insinuando descaradamente y no creía que fuera a ser capaz de resistirse. Acostumbraba a liberar la tensión acumulada de una forma de lo más placentera y últimamente había estado extraordinariamente tenso.

—¿Realmente estás dispuesta a venirte a mi casa?

—Siempre y cuando te comprometas a hablarme sobre Rookwood.

Ludo entornó los ojos. Tuvo la sensación de que Rita estaba más interesada en aquel brujo que en él, pero desechó esos pensamientos de inmediato. Además, quedarse a solas con ella era una idea seductora. La primera vez que se fijó en ella no era más que un crío y Skeeter no había perdido atractivo con los años. Más bien todo lo contrario porque a Ludo le pareció que la periodista estaba rodeada de un halo de misterioso peligro que le atraía irremediablemente hacia ella.

—No tenemos forma de salir de aquí, con toda la prensa esperando.

—¡Ludovic, querido! —Rita soltó una risita—. Somos brujos. ¿Acaso no has pensado en un hechizo que te permita camuflarte?

—¿Qué?

Rita puso los ojos en blanco. A Ludo nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien esas cosas y no recordaba muy bien cómo era ese supuesto hechizo de camuflaje.

—Es muy sencillo. Déjame a mí.

Tal vez fue un error permitirlo, pero Rita Skeeter no tardó en apuntarle con la varita. De inmediato, Ludo pareció volverse invisible, aunque lo que realmente ocurrió fue que acababa de mimetizarse con su alrededor. Maravillado ante el alarde mágico de la mujer, decidió que no le importaría dejarse llevar por ella durante el resto de la jornada.

—Bien, Ludovic. Ahora saldré ahí fuera y tú me seguirás. Pasaremos entre mis compañeros periodistas y nadie se dará cuenta de que estás conmigo. Caminaremos con total tranquilidad hasta las chimeneas de la red flu y, una vez allí, nos iremos a tu casa. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Creo que sí.

—Perfecto. Una vez allí, hablaremos largo tendido sobre lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas y después…

Rita se lamió los labios. Ludo tragó saliva y apenas tuvo voz para musitar dos palabras.

—Y después…

—Después ya veremos si la información que me proporciones merece o no la pena.

Rita, que sabía perfectamente dónde estaba el brujo aunque no pudiera verle, pasó frente a él contoneando las caderas. Si la atractiva mujer tenía una buena delantera, su parte trasera no le iba a la zaga. Ludo aprovechó su invisibilidad para admirar con detenimiento las curvas femeninas y fantaseó con todas las cosas que podrían hacer una vez estuvieran a solas y en un lugar más discreto que el siempre atestado Ministerio de Magia.

El plan de huida funcionó a la perfección. Los otros periodistas no tenían forma de saber lo que su compañera acababa de hacer y la observaron con extrañeza cuando la vieron abandonar las instalaciones así sin más. Si alguno hubiera demostrado ser la mitad de sagaz que era Skeeter, no hubiera dudado a la hora de seguirla, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados esperando a un Ludo Bagman que nunca se presentaría ante ellos porque a esas alturas estaba limpiándose la ceniza de su elegante túnica oscura del más puro y elegante estilo francés.

Ciertamente le alegró muchísimo regresar a casa. Odiaba el Ministerio y todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días y se sintió aliviado cuando comprobó que todo estaba en perfecto orden. El año anterior estuvo a punto de comprarse un elfo doméstico, pero eran demasiado caros y al final optó por contratar a una bruja que se encargara de limpiarle la vivienda y cocinar. Ludo no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para dedicarse a cualquiera de esas dos actividades.

Recordando que Rita le acompañaba, se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar a través de la chimenea. La mujer demostró tener muchísima clase mientras emergía de entre las llamas y la ceniza y no se despeinó ni un solo mechón de pelo durante el viaje. Lo primero que hizo fue echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

La casa de Bagman era grande y ostentosa, la típica casa de un deportista de éxito. Rita Skeeter supo de inmediato que él no había sido el encargado de decidir la decoración salvo por un detalle: la cabeza enorme de algún animal mágico expuesta precisamente sobre la chimenea.

—Veo que eres aficionado a la caza —Comentó con cierto disgusto Rita. Odiaba ver bichos muertos.

—Es un erumpent. Lo cacé hace un par de años en África. Son criaturas muy peligrosas.

Ludo no perdió la ocasión de pavonearse. Rita alzó una ceja y siguió curioseando. Todo le resultaba de lo más impersonal, lo que no dejaba de ser una lástima si quería escribir un buen artículo. Le hubiera encantado poder averiguar si el grandioso señor Bagman era un desordenado o si tenía manías raras, pero su casa parecía digna de una exposición de muebles para el hogar del mago inglés.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo, Rita? Llevo algunos días sin poder venir por aquí, pero seguro que tengo algo que ofrecerte.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes, querido. No hace falta. En realidad me gustaría empezar la entrevista cuánto antes.

—¡Claro, claro! ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí o prefieres ir a algún sitio? —Como su dormitorio, por ejemplo.

—Este salón está bien. Es muy bonito.

—Muchas gracias. Contraté al mejor interiorista de Roma para que viniera a decorármelo. La verdad es que nunca he tenido mucha idea de estas cosas. Prefiero dedicarme al quidditch.

—Ya, apuesto a que sí —Aunque en la sonrisa de Rita hubo mucho veneno, Ludo ni se percató de ello—. Pero Ludovic, querido, tomemos asiento.

Y Rita Skeeter se acomodó con gracia en un sillón y cruzó las piernas con movimientos lentos y bien estudiados. Bagman prácticamente estaba babeando y se sentía incapaz de decir algo medianamente coherente. ¡Por Merlín, qué mujer! Sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó a su lado y la observó mientras sacaba pergamino y una vuelapluma.

—Cuéntame, Ludovic. ¿Cómo conociste al señor Rookwood?

Bagman sintió que su ánimo flaqueaba un poco, pero se dijo que él ya sabía que estaban allí precisamente por ese asunto. Podía tener sus propias fantasías, pero la realidad era la realidad.

—¿A Augustus? Pues fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts. Y tú también.

—¡Oh, querido! ¿Aún le llamas Augustus? ¿Después de todo lo que te ha hecho?

—Yo…

—Pero no importa. Entiendo que te sientas traicionado y herido. Debe ser muy doloroso que tu mejor amigo te mienta de esa manera.

—Tampoco era mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Nos llevábamos bien y hablábamos.

—¡Claro, claro! Y utilizaba la información que le proporcionabas para ocasionar daño a la sociedad mágica.

—Casi siempre hablábamos de quidditch y de restaurantes famosos de la Europa mágica. Nunca hablamos de política ni nada.

—¡Oh! Pero él intentaba sonsacarte información, ¿verdad? —Rita se inclinó hacia delante. Su vuelapluma rasgaba el papel a toda velocidad y los ojos de Ludo se posaron descaradamente en su escote—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Ludovic?

—Esto… Yo…

Rita, que se había dado perfecta cuenta de que Bagman no estaba interesado en la conversación (se había esforzado demasiado para atraer su atención) sonrió con picardía y le colocó una mano en la rodilla.

—¡Vamos, querido Ludo! ¡Dame algo que me resulte útil! Yo sabré… Recompensarte.

Le escuchó tragar saliva. Fue evidente que sus palabras habían causado su efecto, pues Bagman carraspeó y se cruzó de piernas. Lo tenía en el bote, sí señor.

—Yo… Verás, Rita, yo… No estoy seguro de qué quieres saber.

—Quiero escuchar una historia sobre Augustus Rookwood manipulándote y martirizándote. Quiero poder escribir acerca de un hombre vilmente engañado, de un buen amigo traicionado de la peor forma, de un ser solitario y desgraciado al que casi le cuesta la vida esa traición.

Ludo tragó saliva. La mano de Rita Skeeter había viajado de nuevo hasta su rodilla y, aunque a una parte minúscula de sí mismo le hubiera encantado encontrar el valor para resistirse, al final sonrió y musitó unas palabras que esperaba le sirvieran para algo.

—Seré quién tú quieras que sea, Rita.

—¡Muy bien, querido! No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso.

Y durante la siguiente hora, Rita se inventó una historia de lo más enrevesada y Ludo se limitó a asentir. Justo cuando el último rollo de pergamino se acabó, la bruja se puso en pie, agitó la varita y guardó todos sus enseres de trabajo.

—Se ha hecho un poco tarde. Mañana volveré para continuar con la entrevista.

—Pero yo pensé que…

Aunque Ludo sonó del todo suplicante, Rita no le prestó atención. Pasó frente a él meneando las caderas y le despidió con una mirada que prometía mucho y que no le reportaría absolutamente nada. Cuando desapareció entre llamas y cenizas, Ludo Bagman se sintió solo y frustrado y se preguntó si alguna de sus fans más acérrimas estaría dispuesta a hacerle una visita en ese mismo momento. Lo necesitaba casi tanto como el aire para respirar.


	3. Los duendes

**SECRETITOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**LOS DUENDES**

_**En algún lugar secreto. Meses después del final del Torneo de los Tres Magos.**_

En cierta ocasión, Ludovic Bagman tuvo la oportunidad de ver una película muggle. El protagonista era un espía que pasaba desapercibido usando sombrero, gabardina y gafas oscuras. Ludo, que sabía mucho de espías porque había sido un buen amigo de Augustus Rookwood, inefable y mortífago de fama mundial, no estaba convencido al cien por cien de que los métodos que usaban en la película fueran a serle de mucha utilidad, pero aún así se aseguraba de ir de incógnito cada vez que salía a la calle. Augustus los engañó a todos comportándose como si fuera el hombre más normal del mundo, pero Ludo optaba por disfrazarse de espía, aunque fuera para ir a comprar el pan.

Esa mañana era una de tantas. Ludo llegó a aquel pequeño pueblo galés tres semanas antes, se instaló en una casita muggle cuyo dueño resultó víctima de una mágica confusión y rezó durante horas para que nadie le descubriera. O, mejor dicho, para que los malditos duendes no dieran con él. Habían estado a punto de pillarle en tierras escocesas, pero Ludo logró huir por los pelos.

Después de reflexionar mucho al respecto, Ludo llegó a la conclusión de que los duendes eran unos rencorosos y unos avariciosos de mucho cuidado. Total, tampoco era como si les debiera tanto dinero. A veces, el brujo aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera perdido esa apuesta, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se le daba apostar, aunque el Torneo de los Tres Magos había terminado de forma del todo inesperada. La muerte de ese chico, el supuesto regreso del Señor Tenebroso y, lo más importante, el empate técnico entre Diggory y Potter. ¿Acaso esos mocosos no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer con su tiempo que complicarle la vida a él? ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Ludovic Bagman era un hombre trabajador y ocupado y tenía todo el derecho a disfrutar de sus pasatiempos sin que éstos se convirtieran en una horda de horribles duendes enfurecidos dispuestos a asesinarle.

Ludo salió de casa envuelto en su gabardina y con un sombrero oscuro, aunque prescindió de las gafas porque le resultaban un tanto incómodas. Intentaría pasear un rato por los alrededores del pueblo. Aunque pareciera mentira, la inesperada fuga le había hecho ganar unos kilitos de más. Sin duda, era por culpa de la comida muggle, tan llena de grasas y aditivos tirando a poco naturales. Además, los bollitos con chocolate estaban buenísimos. Y las patatas fritas de bolsa. Eran de lo mejor que había probado en su vida.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, la gente le miraba con evidente curiosidad. Menos mal que ninguno de esos muggles tenía idea de que en sus tiempos había sido muy famoso porque, al menos, no acudían a su alrededor para molestarle. Firmar autógrafos siempre le había divertido, cierto, pero si quería ser disimulado no podía arrastrar una horda de fans tras él.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Ludo podría haber reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo. Se quedó totalmente paralizado, temiendo que la mujer viniera acompañada por un montón de duendes, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla descubrió que nadie acompañaba a Rita. Se sintió aliviado un instante, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que, si ella había dado con él, sus enemigos bien podrían hacerlo. Y sin tardar demasiado.

— Rita —Musitó, retrocediendo un par de pasos con la esperanza de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— He venido a buscarte.

— ¿A mí?

—Debo admitir que me lo has puesto bastante difícil, pero aquí estás.

— No deberías estar aquí —Ella se le acercó un poco y alzó una ceja. Llevaba puesto uno de esos trajes que resaltaban cada curva de su cuerpo y resultaba absolutamente sensual. Rita siempre había sido una mujer muy atractiva y, aunque por temporadas se le olvidaba, Ludo siempre la había deseado—. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

— Con cierta dificultad. Has resultado ser más escurridizo de lo que yo esperaba.

— Vale —Ludo tragó saliva y no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente a su alrededor. Pese a su ropa de incógnito, en ese momento no se sentía seguro en absoluto—. Has estado buscándome y ya me has encontrado. Ahora, vete de aquí.

— ¡Ludovic, querido! ¡Qué falta de cortesía por tu parte! —Rita liberó una pequeña carcajada.

— No es eso. Es que tengo prisa.

— ¿De veras? Yo diría que estás preocupado por algo —Zalamera, la mujer se acercó a él y asió las solapas de su gabardina—. ¿Me equivoco?

— ¡No es asunto tuyo!

— Puede, pero estoy segura de que a los lectores de _El Profeta_ les gustará saber que he encontrado al famosísimo Ludovic Bagman. Me consta que al menos media docena de personas están un poco preocupadas por ti —Rita sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos—. Y un buen puñado de duendes también.

Ludo dio un salto y sintió deseos de echarse a correr. Temió que realmente los duendes estuvieran allí y se aseguró de que su varita seguía en su sitio para desaparecerse en caso de ser necesario, pero no había nadie. Sólo estaba Rita Skeeter, sonriéndole ladinamente y otra vez acercándose a él. No pudo evitar fijarse en el movimiento cadencioso de sus caderas y en lo apretado de sus senos. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente atractiva esa mujer?

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó. Tenía la boca seca y se sentía a punto de entrar en pánico.

— ¿Por qué crees que quiero algo de ti?

— Porque cada vez que nos encontramos, te las apañas para sonsacarme algo.

— ¿Y si te dijera que sólo quería dar contigo y nada más?

— No te creería.

— Eres un desconfiado, Ludovic.

— He aprendido de mis errores pasados, Rita. Sé que piensas que no soy muy listo y que puedes jugármela cuando quieras, pero esta vez te voy a poner las cosas fáciles. No tienes que engañarme. Sólo dime qué quieres. Te lo daré y me dejarás en paz.

Rita colocó sus delicadas manos sobre las caderas y le miró fijamente. Era extraño verla si su vuelapluma y el pergamino en la mano y sin ese fotógrafo rondando a su alrededor. Ludo incluso pensó que tal vez estaba siendo sincera al asegurar que no quería nada de él y volvió a retroceder un paso más, nervioso porque no le gustaba esa sensación de no saber que de pronto le estaba embargando. Llevaba demasiados meses sometido a una terrible presión, no necesitaba que Rita se comportara de esa forma para sentirse inseguro.

— De acuerdo, querido. Quiero que me lleves a cenar.

Ludo no podría haberse quedado más boquiabierto ni queriendo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No sé cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en este pueblo, pero estoy convencida de que conoces algún buen restaurante. Quiero que esta noche me lleves a cenar y, después, me invites a tu casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Pues porque me apetece.

— No te creo —Ludo la señaló con un dedo cuando lo comprendió todo—. Me estás tendiendo una trampa. Quieres distraerme para que los duendes vengan y me atrapen y…

— ¿Quién ha hablado de duendes?

— Antes me amenazaste con decirles dónde estoy.

— ¡Vamos, Ludo! Sólo dije que podría publicar un artículo muy interesante sobre ti. Eso no significa que esté colaborando con los duendes. De hecho, encuentro a esas criaturas de lo más desagradables.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Por supuesto que sí.

Parecía sincera, aunque siempre era así cuando Rita pretendía embaucarlo. Ludo se ajustó un poco mejor su sombrero, echó una nueva mirada a su alrededor sólo por si acaso, y se dijo que tal vez merecía la pena arriesgarse. Lo peor que podía pasarle era que los duendes dieran con él y creía ser capaz de lidiar con eso. Así pues, asintió.

— Está bien. Te llevaré a cenar.

— Perfecto entonces. Nos vemos esta noche.

Rita se dio media vuelta y se alejó con sus caderas meneándose. Ludo pensó que, con un poco de suerte, la velada en su casa podría resultar de lo más interesante, aunque no quiso hacerse ilusiones. Con Rita, las cosas nunca eran lo que parecían ser.

* * *

— ¿Cómo dices que se llama esta comida?

— Es una hamburguesa.

— ¿Y realmente esto es un buen restaurante muggle?

— En realidad, llamarlo restaurante es ser muy generoso, pero apuesto a que no encontrarás un sitio como éste en nuestro mundo.

Ludo disfrutó de la cara de absoluto desconcierto de la pobre Rita. Por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba un paso por delante de la maldita mujer y se sentía bien. Ciertamente, en aquella población no había mucho donde escoger y había optado por la hamburguesería porque, aparte de adorar la comida grasienta con toda su alma, sabía que ella se quedaría un poco alucinada al visitar un lugar así.

— Sinceramente, no me esperaba algo como esto —Rita cogió la pajita de plástico con los dedos y sorbió para saciar su sed— ¿Cómo se llama esta bebida?

— Es un refresco de cola. ¿Te gusta?

— Tengo la sensación de que voy a perder mi figura, pero sí que me gusta. Es obvio que durante tu temporada como fugitivo, has aprendido un par de cosas sobre los muggles.

Ahí estaba. Rita había sacado el tema que la había llevado hasta allí. Ludo apretó los dientes, se llevó un puñado de patatas fritas a la boca y no dijo nada.

— Siento curiosidad por saber de qué te estás escondiendo.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes ya? —Espetó con malos modos.

— He escuchado rumores y he investigado un par de cosas por mis propios medios, pero me gustaría saber si mis pesquisas han sido acertadas.

— ¿Sí? Pues te digo una cosa, Rita. Piérdete.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Te dije que no necesitabas andarte por las ramas y fueras directa conmigo pero, como siempre, has tenido que armar un teatrillo para creerte más lista que nadie y quedarte por encima de mí. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que esta vez no te va a salir el truco. No te voy a contestar a ninguna pregunta y me da igual que llames a los duendes o que publiques cosas sobre mí en tu maldito periódico. Nos vas a seguir tratándome como a un idiota. Estoy harto de ti.

No sabía muy bien qué esperaba de Rita después de todo lo que le acababa de decir. Ella pestañeó, con la hamburguesa en las manos y cara de sorpresa. Ludo se había quedado muy a gusto después de desahogarse, pero nuevamente se sintió desconcertado por su actitud.

— No te lo he preguntado por eso, Ludo. Sólo pretendía sacar un tema de conversación.

— ¿En serio? Pues hablemos de ti, entonces, no de mí. Estoy harto de hablar de mí.

— De acuerdo —Rita mordió su hamburguesa, masticó lentamente y le sonrió—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Cómo?

— Vamos a hablar de mí. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ludo no podía aguantar mucho tiempo con esos altibajos. Enmudeció, volvió a creer en esa mujer y se sintió nuevamente indefenso. Su parte más sensata le dijo que se fuera de allí cuanto antes, pero su trasero permaneció pegado en el asiento de la silla de la hamburguesería muggle. Se lo pensó un instante y finalmente hizo la pregunta que podría resolver todas sus dudas.

— Si no has venido para hacerme una entrevista o para publicar información sobre mí. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Debes saber que me cuesta mucho reconocerlo, pero estaba preocupada por ti. Temí que los duendes te hubieran encontrado. Pensé que podrían haberte hecho algo y estaba dispuesta a ayudarte si lo hubieras necesitado.

— ¡Venga ya!

— Es la verdad. Aunque pienses lo contrario, yo también tengo mi coranzoncito.

Esa vez sí, Ludo no supo qué más decir. Se puso un poco rojo y decidió que era una buena idea terminarse su hamburguesa y cambiar de tema. Sobre todo eso. Se sintió un poco ridículo cuando empezó a hablarle sobre ese deporte llamado fútbol que tanta pasión causaba entre los muggles y agradeció que la cena terminara porque odiaba sentirse tan desconcertado. Además, había bajado la guardia y los duendes podrían aparecer en algún momento.

Cuando abandonaron la hamburguesería, Ludo se dispuso a volver a casa. Esa misma noche se mudaría. No creía que Rita fuera a traicionarle en esa ocasión, pero no podía correr riesgos. Tal vez podría refugiarse nuevamente en Londres. Era una urbe grandísima y llevaba mucho tiempo sin dejarse caer por allí. Podría buscar alguna casa bonita en un barrio de ricachones, asegurarse de que sus dueños no estaban y vivir a cuerpo de rey mientras ellos no estuvieran. No sería ni el primer ni el último mago en proceder de esa manera. Y tampoco le hacía daño a nadie.

— Siento curiosidad por saber dónde vives —Comentó Rita una vez en el exterior. Había recuperado su sonrisa maliciosa y Ludo se sintió como un corderito al que llevaban al matadero.

— Tal vez en otra ocasión.

— Me temo que no, Ludo. Me prometiste que sería esta noche.

— No te prometí nada.

— Pero me diste a entender que lo harías. Vamos.

Sin más miramientos, Rita Skeeter le cogió la mano. Al ver que Ludo aún dudaba, suspiró y puso toda la carne en el asador, arreándole un beso en los labios que no dejaba lugar a duda. Rita estaba dispuesta a todo y Ludo bien podría olvidarse de los duendes por un rato. Después de tantos años de espera, merecería la pena.

* * *

_Aquí os traigo una viñeta más. Debéis saber que la próxima posiblemente sea la última y que descubriremos cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Rita en este capítulo. Ya nos leeremos, aunque ahora mismo no sepa muy bien cuándo. Besetes._


	4. La niña

**SECRETITOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**4**

**LA NIÑA**

_**Caldero Chorreante, Londres. Primavera de 2003.**_

Los medimagos de San Mungo le habían dicho que si quería perder peso, tendría que renunciar a alguno de los placeres de la vida. La cerveza y el whisky encabezaban la lista de cosas que no podía comer para evitar que su prominente barriga siguiera creciendo y creciendo. Ludo se maldijo internamente cuando la nueva tabernera le preguntó qué quería tomar y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir a sus deseos. Se pidió una de esas aguas con gas que eran tan famosas entre los muggles y se preguntó cómo era posible que a esa Abbot se le hubiera ocurrido introducir bebidas de esa clase en el mundo mágico. Cualquiera podría haber pronosticado un sonoro fracaso, pero ciertamente las cosas por el negocio iban bastante bien. Tom, el antiguo dueño del Caldero Chorreante, había descuidado bastante el local en los últimos años, y Abbot lo había transformado en un lugar mucho más agradable.

A Ludo le gustaba pasar tiempo allí porque estaba limpio, ordenado y podía verse la calle desde esa mesa junto a la ventana. Cuando mandaba Tom, no era así. Dudaba que el tipo se hubiera tomado la molestia de limpiar los cristales aunque fuera una sola vez en décadas. Suspirando, se acomodó en su sitio favorito y pensó en lo que haría durante los próximos días. Después de los acontecimientos que sacudieron el mundo mágico años atrás, y desde que le despidieran por andar metido en embrollos con los goblins, Ludo había encontrado empleo como asesor deportivo de un equipo de quidditch mediocre de segunda división. Llevaba tiempo intentando obrar el milagro, pero no había manera de conseguir que aquel atajo de inútiles ganara un partido. Se sentía frustrado, aunque se sabía responsable de su situación. Durante demasiado tiempo había estado obsesionado con el juego y las apuestas y ya no le quedaba ni un solo galeón en el bolsillo. Había fracasado, pero esperaba poder salir a flote. Lentamente.

— ¡Estás en mi sitio!

Ludo parpadeó y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Se encontró con una niña menuda y regordeta, de rizadísimo pelo rubio y ojos oscuros. Venía vestida a la manera tradicional y tenía el ceño fruncido. Le recordó a alguien, pero apenas pensó en ello pues el tono de exigencia le había resultado muy molesto. No era más que una cría y tendría que ser más educada.

— Pues ahora estoy sentado yo. Vete a otro lado.

Pensó que podría ignorarla, pero la niña dio una patada al suelo y colocó sobre la mesa un frasco de cristal. Un frasco de cristal lleno de hojas de lechuga y en el que se podían ver claramente tres escarabajos.

— Nos gusta estar aquí. ¡Vete tú!

— Óyeme, mocosa mal educada —Ludo la encaró con mal humor, turbado por la presencia de los animalillos—. Yo estaba aquí antes, así que me voy a quedar donde estoy. Quita estos bichos de mi vista y déjame en paz.

— ¡No son bichos! ¡Son mis amigos!

— En ese caso, debeS ser una niña muy odiosa si sólo los escarabajos pueden ser tus amigos.

La niña abrió la boca, presa de una gran indignación, agarró su frasco y se dio media vuelta. Ludo se sintió muy satisfecho. Ciertamente la chiquilla no debía tener más de seis o siete años, pero había sido agradable deshacerse de ella. Estaba un poco harto de que la gente no le tratara con el respeto y la admiración de antes.

Creyendo que todos sus problemas se habían solucionado, al menos momentáneamente, Ludo se recostó en la silla y le dio un largo trago a su botellín de agua. ¡Ah! Aquello sí que era vida. Un bar, la gente chillando a su alrededor. Rita Skeeter.

Un momento. ¿Rita?

Ludo se puso en pie de un salto. Allí estaba ella, elegantemente vestida, con su pelo peinado a la perfección y las uñas cuidadosamente pintadas. Era un poco raro no verla con su libreta de notas en la mano, pero era más raro aún que viniera acompañada por la niña odiosa de antes.

— ¡Ludovic! —Exclamó, tan sorprendida como él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vengo bastante a menudo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Tengo que hacer unas compras en el…

— ¡Mamá! ¡Es él! ¡El hombre malo!

La niña la había interrumpido. Estaba más que claro que era una maleducada y Ludo parpadeó cuando la miró de nuevo. No sabía que Rita tuviera una hija, aunque bien era cierto que en los últimos años no había sabido prácticamente nada de ella. Leía algún artículo en El Profeta de cuando en cuando y una vez se compró uno de sus libros, pero no habían entablado contacto personal. Era extraño tenerla ahí delante, especialmente cuando parecía tan nerviosa. No recordaba haberla visto en ese estado jamás.

— Ahora no, Bridget. Mamá está hablando con este señor.

— ¡Pero me ha molestado!

— ¡Ey! —Ludo tuvo que protestarle a la enana—. ¡Tú me has molestado a mí!

— ¡Mentira! ¡Te has sentado en mi mesa! A mis amigos les gusta estar aquí.

— Bridget, ve a jugar a otro lado —Rita impidió que el brujo respondiera.

— Pero mamá…

— He dicho que vayas a otro lado. Ahora.

— Sólo si me compras un helado.

— De acuerdo.

— De chocolate y nata y caramelo y…

— ¡Bridget!

La niña frunció el ceño y se fue, asemejándose bastante a un furioso vendaval. Ludo volvió a encontrarle parecido con alguien, pero pronto Rita lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Cómo estás, Ludo? Oí que finalmente lograste arreglar tus problemas con los goblins.

— Sí —El brujo apenas hizo caso al tono sibilino de la periodista. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza—. Así que esa es tu hija.

— Sí —Rita no parecía demasiado cómoda con su pregunta.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Siete.

— Tiene genio.

— Ha salido a mí.

— Pues que sepas que ha sido ella la que ha venido a molestarme.

— Bridget es muy posesiva con sus cosas. Siempre nos sentamos en esta mesa y le da mucha rabia cuando otros la ocupan antes que nosotras.

— Ya.

— De todas formas, nos buscaremos otro sitio.

Rita se alejó sin despedirse y Ludo tardó casi un minuto en volver a sentarse. Sentía que se había perdido algo, pero no sabía muy bien de qué podría tratarse.

* * *

Siete años. Andares desgarbados y ojos oscuros. Esa forma de fruncir el ceño.

Ludo abrió los ojos. Era medianoche y estaba tumbado en su cama, intentando dormirse pero sin poder quitarse a Rita de la cabeza. Habían pasado tres días y algo encajó en su cabeza.

Ya sabía lo que se había perdido en El Caldero Chorreante.

* * *

Cuando era jugador de quidditch, Ludovic Bagman había acudido a la redacción de El Profeta en un par de ocasiones para entrevistarse con los mejores periodistas deportivos de la época, pero habían pasado muchos años desde entonces y muchas cosas habían cambiando en las oficinas. Se habían renovado el mobiliario y la distribución de los distintos departamentos y tardó bastante en dar con Rita. La mujer tenía su propio despacho y una famosa sección de cotilleos que cada vez ocupaban más espacio en el periódico.

Ludo no se molestó en llamar a la puerta. La abrió con cierta brusquedad y cerró de un portazo, encarando con decisión a Rita Skeeter. Ella estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, con las gafas sobre la punta de la nariz y bastante concentrada en su trabajo.

— No quiero que me trates como a un tonto, Rita —Espetó a modo de saludo. Ella entornó los ojos como si no entendiera. Pero entendía. ¡Oh, sí! Entendía muy bien.

— Buenos días, Ludo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Siempre me has tratado como a un imbécil, pero ahora no te dejaré. Te exijo que me cuentes la verdad.

— Si me dijeras de que estás hablando.

— Bridget.

Pensarlo era mucho más fácil que decirlo. Estaba decidido a plantear la cuestión de forma directa, pero las palabras se le habían muerto en la garganta. El asunto era muy peliagudo y no estaba seguro de querer sacarlo a la luz. No sabía si estaba preparado para ello.

— Mi hija está bien, muchas gracias. Aunque permíteme decirte que me parece de muy mal gusto que vengas a preguntarme por ella, especialmente después de lo maleducado que fuiste en El Caldero Chorreante.

— ¡Yo no soy maleducado! Fue ella la que vino a darme la tabarra y la que puso ese bote con bichos y la que me gritó en primer lugar. A lo mejor, si la controlaras un poco, tendría mejores modales.

— No eres nadie para decirme cómo educar a mi hija, Ludo.

— ¡Claro que soy alguien! —El brujo se sentía un poco fuera de sí—. ¡Soy su padre!

Ya lo había dicho. En realidad no lo había planeado de esa forma, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Rita se quedó muy quieta, mirándolo con seriedad, hasta que apoyó las manos en el tablero del escritorio y se puso en pie.

— Quiero que te vayas.

— No.

— Avisaré a seguridad mágica. A los aurores si es necesario.

— Haz lo que quieras, pero no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me cuentes la verdad.

Rita apretó los dientes y por un instante pareció dispuesta a cumplir con su amenaza, pero lo que hizo fue sentarse de nuevo. Ludo hubiera querido hacer lo propio, pero estaba demasiado exaltado.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Bridget es tu hija?

— Desde que la vi no he dejado de darle vueltas al asunto y me he dado cuenta de que se parece a mí. Anda como yo, tiene el color de ojos de mi madre y sus gestos… Pensé que había algo raro en ella y ya sé lo que es.

— Ya —Rita se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de esa forma tan suya—. Has tardado tres días en darte cuenta de esto. ¿Y me dices que no eres un tonto?

— Estoy hablando en serio.

— Yo también.

— Pues contéstame. ¿Es mi hija?

Rita no habló ni movió un músculo durante tanto tiempo que Ludo pensó que podría volverse loco. Creyó que esa mujer volvería a reírse de él, que le engañaría otra vez y le utilizaría para quién sabía qué cosas. Hasta que ella asintió y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Esa vez sí, se dejó caer en una silla.

— ¡Joder! —Musitó, clavando los ojos en el suelo mientras se hacía a la idea de aquella nueva realidad—. ¡Joder!

— Me has pedido que no te trate como a un tonto, así que haz el favor de no pórtate como uno.

— Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo… Tú…

— No te dije nada porque no quería que lo supieras. De hecho, me ha sorprendido bastante que hayas descubierto todo por tus propios medios.

— Pero… —Ludo jadeó y la consternación dio paso al enfado—. ¡Eres una zorra egoísta!

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Me utilizaste para quedarte embarazada y…! Y… ¡Joder! ¡Han pasado siete años! No tenías derecho.

— Quería tener un hijo y tú eras perfecto, Ludo. No te lo tomes como algo personal.

— ¿Cómo que no…? —El brujo se levantó de nuevo. Estaba furioso—. Recurriste a mí porque creíste que sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darme cuenta nunca. Creíste que no te molestaría jamás y me privaste de… Bueno, de la cría.

— Sí, Ludovic, hice todo eso —Rita también se levantó. También parecía estar enfadada—. Eres el hombre más obtuso que conozco y tienes un buen físico. Seducirte fue fácil y quedarme embarazada también. Tuve a mi hija, que era lo que quería, y no te dije nada porque ni ella ni yo te necesitamos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Esa cría necesita un padre!

— ¿Y crees que tú podrías serlo? ¡No me hagas reír!

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no puedes cuidar ni de ti mismo, Ludo. Todo el mundo te engaña, abusa de ti y se ríe a tus espaldas. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Hasta Bridget podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados!

— ¿Sí? —Estaba a punto de tartamudear de la indignación—. ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Vas a ver lo que es capaz de hacer este tonto! Voy a ir al Ministerio y les voy a contar lo que has hecho y les reclamaré la tutela de Bridget. ¡Te la voy a quitar!

— ¡Ja! Ni un asno te daría la tutela de una niña.

— Pues en cuanto sepan lo que has hecho, tampoco tú te la quedarás. ¡Arpía!

— ¡Imbécil!

Ludo quiso llamarla mis cosas horribles, pero la única parte de su cerebro que era medianamente sensata le indicó que seguir por ese camino no era buena idea. Rita había hecho una cosa terrible, pero insultarse y amenazarse no era la solución. Y si ella pensaba que era idiota, iba a demostrarle que podía ser un hombre de verdad.

— No quiero seguir discutiendo —Dijo, bajando la voz y logrando que Rita se sintiera desconcertada en su presencia por primera vez en toda su vida—. Es mejor que lo hablemos tranquilamente.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Sí. Se me ha soltado un poco la lengua por el enfado y los nervios, pero creo que es mejor que hablemos entre nosotros antes de involucrar al Ministerio.

Y se sentó. Rita le miró con la boca abierta y tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Estaba siendo la conversación más desconcertante de toda su vida.

— Hablemos, entonces.

Ludo tragó aire e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. No fue fácil, pero lo consiguió y logró mostrarse como un hombre civilizado. Justo lo que necesitaba ser en presencia de esa mala pécora.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

— Quiero que esta tarde te portes bien, Bridget.

Rita atusó la ropa de su hija. La había hecho vestirse con sus mejores galas y, aunque le costara reconocerlo, quería que esa reunión saliera bien. Ludo demostró tener un buen par de narices y se merecía una oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque queremos caerle bien al señor Bagman.

— Yo no quiero caerle bien.

— Sí que quieres.

— ¡Llamó bichos a mis escarabajos! ¡No son bichos! ¡Son mis amigos!

— Estoy convencida de que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

— ¡Se sentó en nuestra mesa!

— Me ha prometido no volverlo a hacer sin tu consentimiento.

— No me cae bien —Y dicho eso, Bridget se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó.

— A mí tampoco me cae bien, preciosa, pero ya verás como cambiamos de opinión con el tiempo.

La pequeña Bridget Skeeter puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía qué mosca le había picado a su madre, pero dudaba mucho que ese señor Bagman fuera a caerle en gracia algún día. Ya se encargaría ella de que eso no ocurriera jamás.

**FIN**

_Y con este capítulo termina "Secretitos". Quizá en el futuro rellene algunos huecos, pero por el momento vamos a dejarlo así. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en forma de review. Muchos besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
